Tempted by love
by greysgirl15
Summary: Bella is a student at UCLA, Edward is a College professor. They meet. Edward gets a Job at UCLA. But not til after they meet. They both don't realize it. Will it be to late? Have they already fallen in love when they find out. Lemons... all human A
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Hope you guys like this. I'm working on chapter 2 right now. Please read and review if you like. It will motivate me to write faster lol.**_

Chapter 1 – Meeting

Bella POV

I had never been one to think love existed. I was a sceptic, big time. My parents divorced when I was 3. We lived in a small town in Washington called forks. I don't remember much about it as; as soon as my parents separated I was taken by my mother Renee and we moved to LA. I don't see my father Charlie a lot anymore. He would make the trip to LA maybe twice a year but now he just makes a monthly call and a birthday card once a year.

I was now 21 and attending UCLA. My dream of being an architect was finally starting to happen. Ever since I was little I was drawing things. Anything. I would design my own houses, spending hours perfecting them. It was something I was passionate about. So as soon as my high school career was over I applied at UCLA and got accepted. I had never really dated, never had a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong I wanted someone to hold and kiss and spend time with but I tended to push guys away, whenever they got to close. I didn't want to end up like my mother and father. I wanted a career and to be happy, Not divorced, and miserable. So this was my life.

A new semester was starting; I sat at my desk in my dorm awaiting my new roommate. It was Saturday morning and classes were starting Monday. I had hoped I would get a normal, friendly roommate unlike last semester. I had to deal with mood swings and random anger out bursts. This girl was nuts...Hence why I was awaiting the arrival of my new roommate. This girl had to leave college as the pressure had gotten too much for her. I was extremely glad for the peace and quiet so hopefully this new roommate would be the same.

I sat there tapping my finger lightly on the desk while browsing the web. Suddenly the door swung open and a huge guy with muscles bulging out of this tight t-shirt came in holding a box. Placing it on the floor he looked down at me with big eyes. He was cute; his hair was short with small curls and his eyes were a bright blue.

"Hi, I'm Emmett" he grinned holding his hand out

"Bella" I smiled still a little unsure what this guy was doing in my room

"My sister Alice is going to be your roommate, I'm just helping her with the heavy stuff"

So my roommates name was Alice. Well her brother seemed nice so maybe I would be in luck.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, When will Alice be here?"

Emmett saw the bowl of potato chips I had on my desk and walked up and took a handful

"Shouldn't be too far away, she was just stopping to do a little shopping before class starts Monday, I have a couple more boxes to bring up and then I'm done" He smiled. His smile was so contagious. I could help but grin back.

"Ok" I simply said and he turned around and ran off out of the door.

I shook my head and chuckled. Emmett seemed like a complete sweetheart. I went back to my computer screen and back to what I was doing while Emmett came back up with boxes. He finished his last box and took a seat on the sofa that was facing the TV. He switched it on and relaxed. Turning to face him he looked over at me with his puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Make yourself at home" I laughed. He grinned back at me

"I will'

Just as he said this; the door burst open for the second time that day and small beautiful girl pushed herself in the door frame with about 10 shopping bags clutched in her hands. Her features were so defined, her little button nose and beautiful green-yellow eyes, and her short black hair shaped her face but also spiked out. She was breath taking. This must be Alice.

She immediately walked over to the sofa that Emmett sat and dumped the bags on the floor with thud. A huge sigh escaped her lips as she let go. Looking up she saw me sitting there. I smiled softly at her; she suddenly raced over to where I was sitting with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi" she beamed "I'm Alice, Your new roommate"

"Bella" I said holding my hand out to her as the polite thing to do. She pushed my hand away and dove into me hugged me tightly. I let out a small surprised yelp. She finally let go and stood up to face me. I couldn't help but smile at her. What is it with this family having this affect on me?

"So Bella, Come over to the couch and tell me about yourself" She smiled and pulled me up off the chair I was currently sitting in. I reluctantly got up and followed her over to the Sofa.

She hit Emmett across the arm "thanks for your help today Emmett but its girl time"

"Yeah I need to get home anyway, Edward will be wondering where I am" He said getting up and heading for the door. Edward must be his roommate; I assumed he went to this school also.

"Nice meeting you Bella" he grinned waving goodbye "Alice are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yip, I'll see you at the restaurant" She said jumping on the now vacant spot where Emmett was sitting and crossed her legs getting comfortable. Emmett left and I joined her on the sofa.

We ended up sitting there talking for hours about my past and friends and family. I found out that Edward was her older brother who was a college professor, she didn't say what college he taught at but she talked very highly of him. He was young for the job he did but he was so smart and dedicated that he graduated with flying colours at a young age. She promised to introduce me at some stage.

Around 7pm Alice suddenly realised she needed to leave for dinner. We had finished talking about our pasts and I was in the middle of making us a coffee. She headed into her room with all her bags only to return 5 minutes later with a huge grin playing on her face.

"Bella, do you think maybe you would like to come to dinner?"

"Isn't it a family dinner?" I questioned, I didn't want to intrude.

Alice laughed "well Kind of but my brother girlfriend is going and my boyfriend so it's more of a friend thing, I don't want to leave you here by yourself and I would love for you to meet my boyfriend...Please" Her big green eyes pleaded with mine. How could I say no?

"Ok" I agreed and placed my empty coffee cup in the sink. "What should I wear?"

As I said this Alice's eyes lit up and she squealed and dragged me down to her room where I was clothed and my hair done and a small amount of makeup applied. I didn't complain, I hardly knew Alice and she was treating me like a sister. I felt at home.

20 Minutes later we were heading out the door. Alice had dressed me in a slim black strapless dress. I never really wore dresses but I didn't have the heart to say no to Alice so I let her dress me up like I was her Barbie doll. And to be honest I did look nice in the dress. Not great as I could never look great, I had dull brown eyes and brown hair; I was as plain as they come. But the dress fitted me nicely. We jumped into Alice's yellow Beetle and headed off to meet the others.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes

"A place called soprano's, they do great pasta meals!" she exclaimed

"And who are we meeting there?"

She looked over at me and grinned, I didn't really know Alice yet but I could tell she was up to something. I brushed it off as she answered "Just my Boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend and my Brother Edward"

"Ok" Was all I said and we fell into a comfortable silence.

About 10 minutes later we pulled into the car park of the restaurant. We hoped out and headed over to the door, approaching the maître de Alice looked over and squealed in excitement "Don't worry I see them, come on Bella" she smiled and tugged at my arm. We walked at a brisk pace to where they were sitting. I immediately spotted Emmett sitting next to a beautiful blonde. He saw us and his smile spread wide.

"Thought you would never make it, what took so long?" he asked

"We had to make ourselves look beautiful" She grinned; "Everybody this is Bella, my new roommate, Bella you already know Emmett, that's Rosalie his girlfriend, this is Jasper" she pointed; "my boyfriend and this over here is Edward my brother. I looked over to Edward and my breath caught in my throat, He was the most gorgeous human I had ever laid my eyes on. His green eyes lit up his whole face; He had messy bronze hair and beautiful lips. I breathed deeply trying to calm myself.

"It's nice to meet you all" I stammered trying to take my eyes off Edward

"It's nice to meet you to" Edward spoke. I nearly gasped out loud. He had spoken to me, our eyes met and I could feel myself blushing. I quickly looked away and searched for our vacant seats. Seeing mine was next to Edward's I Immediately walked around the table and slumped into my seat. I had no idea how I was going to get through dinner sitting next to this Greek god.

We ordered some drinks and our mains. I opted for a Bacon fettuccini and a glass of red wine. Conversation was flowing nicely, I didn't say much; mainly listening to them talk. They were joking about the old days and fond memories. They all seemed to have known each other forever, a small part of me ached for this kind of family, I don't think me, Renee and Charlie had ever sat down for a meal together. I have no brothers and sisters so listening to their stories and hearing them laugh made me want it so bad. But I had gotten over it a long time ago. This was my life and I had accepted that.

The meals had arrived and we had all dug into eating. I was starving, Potato chips being the only thing I had eaten all day. I was nearly finished when I leaned over and grabbed my glass of wine; Edward had the same thoughts and was grabbing his. Our hands briefly touched. A jolt of butterflies ran through my stomach and my hand tingled. I could feel my face reddening. Bowing my head I quickly took a swig of wine. I looked back up to find him staring at me. His eyes were soft and I could see a small smile on his lips. Slightly crooked, Oh god he was unbelievably attractive.

"Breathe Bella" he whispered

I let out a long breath and a small gasp. He had noticed me staring and forgetting to breathe. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I quickly dropped my head and started picking at my plate. I could hear a small chuckle only low enough for me to hear coming from him. I wanted to run out of there and never face any of them again.

"I'm not feeling so good" I suddenly found myself saying in a sudden outburst.

Alice stopped her conversation with Jasper and looked up at me with concern written all over her face. "What's wrong Bella?"

"I just feel sick I might catch a cab home, don't let me ruin your dinner" I said getting up abruptly from my chair.

Alice looked over at Edward then her glance fell on me "Edward can you take Bella home?"

"No" I said almost in a panicked scream. I took a deep breath and smiled as best I could "You guys enjoy your night" I grabbed my coat and quickly put it on. Edward suddenly stood and touched my arm. There's that feeling again. My whole body had tingles. I made the mistake of making eye contact again and lost all train of thought. What had gotten into me!

"Bella" his smooth voice flowed out my name "Let me take you home, none of us feel safe with you catching a cab by yourself at night. Please"

I quickly reminded myself to breathe. "Ok" was all I could manage. He smiled at me which sent my insides into a fit.

"I'm sorry Alice; I guess I'll see you at home"

She smiled her genuine smile that could light up a room "Don't be sorry Bella; you can't help it if you're sick. I hope you feel better"

"Thanks, and it was nice to meet you Jasper, Rosalie"

They smiled at me and me and Edward headed for the door. His hand placed on the back of my back.

We reached Edward's car and he opened my door like a gentleman. I slid into the passenger seat of his Silver Volvo and he shut the door. He jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"You're going to have to tell me where to go" he said looking over to me as he was reversing

"You don't know where the UCLA campus is?"

"Well it is rather large. Plus I'm not really familiar with the area. I only just moved here from New jersey"

I clicked my seatbelt in and sat back "just keep going straight"

We were driving along at a moderate speed; the music played softly around the car. I felt his eyes on me so I looked over at him and sure enough he was looking at me.

"What are you studying?" he asked

"Architecture" I said with a grin. I couldn't help being proud of what I was eventually going to be.

His face changed and he had a slight look of shock appear. He quickly recovered and smiled his Greek god smile I had Memorized and stored in my memory.

"How are you finding it?"

I couldn't help myself, turning my whole body toward him I launched into my dreams and goals and what I had achieved so far. I told him about my designs I had drawn up when I was just a kid. How well I had been doing at UCLA so far. He seemed to absorb everything I was saying and even throw in a comment every now and then when I let him.

We reached the dorm about 10 minutes later. He slowly pulled up and put his car into park and turned off the engine.

"So Alice told me your a college professor, what college do you teach at?" I asked him unclipping my seatbelt.

He hesitated with his answer "well currently nowhere; I was teaching at Princeton but I missed my family to much so I came home, but I do have a job interview tomorrow; so hopefully tomorrow afternoon I will be employed"

"What do you teach?" I asked. We were sitting in pitch black with only a small light coming from the front porch of the dorm. He glanced at me and our eyes meet again, "A bit of everything" He simply said.

"Oh"

"Well Bella I better get back, it was a pleasure meeting you. I assume I will be seeing you a lot, being friends with Alice...she won't let you out of anything"

"Great" I sighed and looked up at him again seeing him chuckle slightly "Oh and I wanted to say sorry about tonight, I didn't mean to stare"

He reached over and touched my check lightly "It's ok Bella; you just need to be more discrete like I was"

My whole body froze at his touch and at his words, what did he mean.

He pulled his hand away and smiled his beautiful grin. "I hope you feel better soon"

"Yeah thanks" I whispered and opened the door, stepping out I lightly shut the door and headed for the door to our dorm rooms. I heard his window wind down and he spoke "Bella"

"Yeah" I turned around

"That dress looks amazing on you, Alice did a great job" he chuckled lightly his eyes reaching mine. My breath stopped short after his words, I stood there frozen.

"Uh..." Was all that managed to escape my mouth

He grinned widely and started his car

"Good luck for Monday" he said and he was gone.

I took my keys out of my bag and headed inside. I don't know what had happened tonight but my head was spinning. Edward had told me I looked Amazing; plain old me. I was not sure whether to believe him or not. I chose not to. I couldn't let myself get affected by perfect Edward Cullen and I wouldn't.

_**Hey guys, Please read and review. This is going to be great... I can feel it.**_

_**Next chapter is Bella's first day of the new semester. And of course some B/E moments.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! You're awesome. Here is chapter 2. I will probably stick with Bella's POV for a few more chapters then try Edwards out but not sure how it will go._

_Enjoy ___

_Chapter 2_

Bella POV

Monday morning. It was the first day of the new semester. My alarm sounded at its usual time of 6.00am, it seemed like an appropriate time to get up; giving me enough time to shower, dress, eat and more importantly get in at least 2 cups of coffee. My first class was at 8.45 on the other side of campus, so I estimated I would need to leave home around 8.25 to get there with a couple of minutes to spare.

Alice was already awake when I entered the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with the paper and a tall cup of coffee.

"Morning" I said as I went straight to the cupboard and pulled out a cup

"Morning Bella" She smiled. Alice was never anything other than cheerful and happy. The last 2 days I have known her; she has done nothing but be full of life.

"I have to leave in 5 Bella but Edward is coming over to pick up my spare phone" she waved the mobile phone in the air "apparently needs one urgently, don't know why he doesn't just go and buy one but whatever, anyway Could you give it to him?" She said handing it to me.

"Um sure Alice, But I'm leaving for class soon so I don't think I'll be here" I sighed, hoping I would get to see him today. But I also wanted to avoid him.

"Oh he is not coming now, I meant to say tonight. I have Dinner plans with Jasper" She grinned wildly "So I won't be home until late"

"Sure" I smiled. I wanted to see Edward but I just really hoped I wouldn't react like I did Saturday night. I could have died of embarrassment. He must think I'm a complete weirdo.

"Great thanks Bella" She jumped off her chair and hugged me tightly. She pulled away and walked over the sofa; grabbing her bag she headed for the door "I'll see you later" she beamed and left.

I finished getting ready, leaving the Dorm a little earlier than I had planned but I figured I could stop at the coffee stand and get a real one before class. My first class was graphics and design. I had never had a problem with any class before. I had aced every test, every quiz I got top marks. So I was hoping this class would be just as easy.

I reached the classroom with a couple of minutes to spare; Taking a seat at the back of the class I unpacked my Notebook and pen and took a seat. It wasn't long before other students starting making their way in.

I was observing the students as they entered when I got a tap on the shoulder, Wiping around I looked up to see a pair of baby blue eyes looking at me. He had a silly grin playing on his face. I had seen this guy come in but never took a second glance.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he smiled holding out his hand

"Bella" I politely replied. I really was not in the mood for this.

"Do you mind if I sit here Bella?" he asked, I don't know why he asked in the first place; because after asking this he took his backpack off and sat down next to me, with our shoulders slightly touching I shuffled myself over so they no longer were. Glancing over at him; He was still staring at me. I mean he was cute and he seemed nice, but I was not interested.

The professor came rushing in with folders spewing out of her arms. She looked flustered as she threw the folders on the desk and took a few seconds to catch her breath. Her brown hair was tied up in a sloppy bun; strays hanging around her face. Looking up at us a slight panicked look washed over her face, then was replaced by a calming deep breath while she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ok guys settle down" She announced, the class noise coming to a stop. Thankfully Mike stopped grinning like an idiot at me. "I am not your professor; I will be filling in until your new professor will start in a week. He is new to LA so it's the quickest we can do all things necessary for him to be able to teach here, I will basically be teaching you theory work from the books you should have purchased at the beginning of the semester. And when your actual professor starts a week from today he will probably start again. So I am very sorry about the inconvenience" She concluded.

Murmurs started throughout the class while the teacher got her bearings and starting organising the things on her desk. She sat down behind the desk; pulling her glasses off her face and placing them on the desk she looked up at us "quiet" she demanded. And she taught the class.

I got home around 4 in the afternoon; I had stopped at the library before coming home. I needed a few books as study guides for the next couple of months. Getting in the door I looked over to see the answer phone flashing with one new message. I trudged over and hit the play button not stopping to really listen, as I assumed it would be my mother. Our weekly once every 2 days talk was due. As I entered the kitchen I heard his voice. My whole body froze. I spun around and almost ran to the machine and hit rewind.

His voice was smooth and just how I'd remembered it from the other night

"Hey Bella, Its Edward, Just wanted to check that Alice gave you the phone and that it's still ok that I come and pick it up tonight. Give me a call 44497682. Ok um see ya" and the message ended. His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I had to hold myself up on the table the phone sat on. I quickly replayed the message and wrote the number down Edward had given me. Picking up the phone a wave of nerves washed over body, I quickly brushed it off and dialled the number. He could come and pick up the phone and then leave, it would be any easy transaction.

It rung twice before he picked up; "Edward speaking"

Oh my god! "Um...hi Edward it's um...Bella"

I could hear his soft breath coming through the phone "Oh hi Bella, You got my message then"

"Yeah I did"

"So is it ok?"

I gulped and swallowed trying to calm myself down. "Yeah that's fine, what time?"

His end of the line was silent for a few seconds then he spoke up "around 7?"

I wasn't sure why he picked this time but he was only coming to pick something up. He would take it and then leave. It was nothing else.

"Yeah sounds great" I found myself saying, God why did I have to sound so excited about him coming to pick up a phone.

"Ok Bella, I'll see you soon" He said. I could hear the smile in his voice; I could picture his perfect face smiling into the phone. Snap out of it Bella.

"Ok see you later" I said and hung up the phone

I paced around the Dorm not really sure what to do with myself. I glanced up at the clock on the wall. 4.15pm it red. So I had nearly 3 hours until Edward was coming over. I decided to have a long bath and then make dinner; Alice was not home so I was just cooking for one.

An hour and half later I was out of the bath and getting changed; I decided on a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hugged my curves. I didn't want to dress up just because Edward was coming over. I was not going to let him affect me. Although who was I kidding, He affected more than anyone had ever in my whole life. And I'd only met him once and he already left me breathless and dizzy just at the thought of him.

An hour later it was 6.30 and I was sitting on the sofa eating my dinner. I had made simple toasted sandwiches with cheese and tomato. Being a Student left me with not a lot of spare money; so cheap meals were all I could afford. I flipped through the channels until I came to an old repeat of the sitcom _friends. _ I settled into the couch and watched while I waited for Edward.

I lost track of the time when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up without a thought and ran over to the door. Slowly opening it I couldn't help but feel a wave of Nerves wash over me, Edward stood on the other side of the door with a small smile playing on his beautiful face. His eyes were bright and just as gorgeous as I remembered them. He had his Hands in the pockets of his jeans; looking at me a big grin spread crookedly over his face.

"Hey Bella"

I closed my eyes and finally remembered I had to breathe. I exhaled deeply and opened my eyes.

"Hey" I said opening the door to him "come in"

He walked past me and I could smell the cologne he was wearing. He scent drifted up my nose and I had to restrain myself from following him over to the sofa. I had to keep my distance; it was my only way I would not do something stupid.

"Um...I'll just go grab the phone, it's uh in my room" I said and quickly exited the room, _Give him the phone and he will go. Just hand it over and go and open the door and he will leave. You can do this Bella _I repeated in my head over and over as I went into the room; grabbing the phone. I had it in my hand as I walked back into the living room; He was standing by the sofa with his hands now by his sides. He was watching the TV that I had on before he had arrived. He must have heard me re-enter because he looked up at me with his infectious eyes. I took a deep breath and walked over to him and held out the phone.

"Thanks Bella" he said reaching out and taking it from me, our fingers lightly brushed against each other's and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my whole arm. I looked up at him and our eyes connected. Quickly I averted my eyes down to the floor.

"Bella" He whispered

I slowly lifted my head and made eye contact "Yeah" I stammered

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked

I couldn't get any words out. I shook my head and moved back from him

"Ok so why do you look so uncomfortable around me?"

I suddenly snapped out of my Daze. This was only a guy; I had never been affected by a guy before.

"Sorry I'm just...It's nothing. Why do you need the phone anyway? Wouldn't it be easier buying one?"

He chuckled lightly "Yes I suppose it would be"

"So why then?" I probed

"Mainly so I could come and see you" he simply said

I instantly found my face flush red. I broke my gaze away from his beautiful face.

"What if Alice was not busy tonight, then you would have gotten it off her"

He smiled again, his dimples showing "Silly Bella, I did my homework"

I suddenly felt the need to sit; my legs were feeling rather wobbly. I moved to the sofa and fell into it. I didn't know what to say to him. He came here to see me; He planned it so I was home alone.

He came closer to me and sat down next to me, He placed the phone I had just handed him on the coffee table in front of us. His hand made its way over to mine and he stroked it gently with his finger. My whole body tingled at his touch. I didn't move; I couldn't.

"So how was your day?" he asked me

"It...was...ok" I managed to get out. He was making me completely incoherent.

He chuckled "good"

"Do you want anything to drink? Something to eat?"

He took his hand away from mine "A drink would be great, thanks"

I stood up, not quite sure how my legs would respond. They were slightly weak but I managed to stumble into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I could feel his breath on me, he leaned into me nearly touching me but not quite. He had followed me in here. I saw the beers I had brought earlier in the week and took 2 out. Spinning around our faces came into contact with each others, our lips were inches apart, His eyes pierced deep into mine.

"Is Beer ok?" I struggled to get words out; my breath was caught in my throat

"Yeah beer is fine" he said in a soft seductive tone "thanks"

I handed him one and shimmied past him and back into the living room. Taking a seat I opened my beer and took a long swig. I needed it.

Edward made his way over to the sofa and sat next to me again, He sat further away from me than last time, I was relieved and upset at the same time, His close proximity made me nervous and all I wanted to do was jump him; so sitting further away from me was probably in his best interest. He opened his beer and took a drink.

"Did you get that job?" I asked him remembering he had a job interview the other day

"Yeah I did actually, Start in a week"

"That's great!" I smiled

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to teaching again" he smiled

"So tell me about yourself Bella" he asked me

I hesitated, "Well I'm originally from a small town in Washington called forks, me and my mum moved here when I was a little kid"

"What about your dad?" he asked

"They divorced and he stayed in forks, He the police sheriff there, I don't hear much from him now"

"Oh I'm sorry, that must be hard" I hated sympathy

"No it's fine, I got over it. He never really made much of an effort anyway. I hardly think about it now" I said and took another drink

He just looked at me with concerned eyes. This is why I never liked talking about it. It didn't bother me anymore but I hated the look people gave me when they heard my story.

"Well anyway, enough about me. Do I get to ask you something?" I smiled at him

"Sure, ask away"

"How old are you?"

"25, next question" he grinned

"Favourite colour?" I asked

"Brown"

I laughed out loud, "Brown!" I exclaimed "That is a horrible colour"

He moved over so we were touching and cupped my face in his spare hand, gently he rubbed my cheek with his finger; again my whole body reacted to his touch.

"It's the colour of your eyes, and they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen"

Right then I couldn't control myself any longer. Our faces moved toward each other, my eyes never left his; our lips crashed together with a small amount of force. The feeling that ran through my body was indescribable. Our bodies became closer as he parted my lips with his and I felt his tongue bridge the edge of my mouth. I opened and let him enter. This was the most erotic moment of my life. As we pulled away from each other; smiles formed on both our mouths.

"Wow" was all I could say

He continued to stroke my cheek "I have wanted to do this the moment I laid my eyes on you" He whispered.

I giggled slightly still in complete shock of what had just happened.

"Would do me the pleasure of joining me for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked

All I could do was nod a yes and smile like an idiot.

He moved his face in and kissed me once more; I kissed back and he pulled away

"Be ready by 6" he smiled and got up of the sofa "I better go before I do something I shouldn't"

"Ok" I said standing up after him. We walked to the door; Opening it he kissed me one last time on the forehead. "See you tomorrow Bella" and he left.

What have I gotten myself into?

_Ok well that's chapter 2. Not hugely dramatic, but if you guys have picked up on it...which you probably have...Edward just got a job and starts in a week...Bella have a new professor starting in a week. Go figure. But we will see what happens. Review if you want to._

_Chapter 3 will be Edwards & Bella's date and then Edwards first day at his new job...hmmmm ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all awesome. Hope u enjoy this chapter_

Chapter 3

Bella POV

"Alice what am I going to wear! I have nothing" I sighed at Alice and flopped on my bed, Burying my head into my pillow. Alice sat on the edge on the bed looking through my outfits I had pulled out.

"Um Bella, do you want to borrow something of mine?" She asked holding up a blue dress I had brought about 4 years ago. Her expression said it all when she screwed up her face and placed it back down on the bed.

"What's wrong with that one?" I asked, Sure it was old and the stitching was starting to come undone but it was definitely wearable.

"Bella, It hideous!" she exclaimed. "Come on" she said grabbing my arm and dragging me off the bed. She led me into her room and placed me on the bed. She had a lot of force for such a little person. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened the door. It was jam packed full of clothes. There was no room anywhere. She pulled out about 5 different outfits and placed them on the bed next to me.

My Date with Edward was in about an hour. I was nervous, my stomach would not let up on me and every time I thought about the night ahead a fresh wave of nerves and excitement rushed through my body. I didn't know where he was taking me or what to expect; me and Alice pondered what to wear, depending on where we went I might be to over dressed or under dressed.

She flipped through the outfits and pulled up a black simple dress. It was not elegant but not casual. It was just right. "Try this on" she said and handed it to me. I got up off the bed and undid my jeans; pulling them down I looked up to see a concerned look on Alice's face.

"What's wrong Alice?"

She snapped out of her daze and smiled. I could tell the smile was slightly put on. "Oh nothing Bella"

"Alice, Are you sure?" I asked. Something was defiantly not right. She was always so happy.

"Did you hear Edward got a job?" She asked

This was a random question. I didn't expect Edward to be the problem "Um yeah I did, it's great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" she smiled again "did he tell you where he was teaching?"

"No we didn't really discuss it"

"Oh" was all she said. She sat on the bed where I had previously sat. I was down to me underwear and about to put on the dress.

"Do you think it's a good idea dating my brother?" she suddenly said in a rush. I was taken aback, did she not want me dating Edward. Did she think he was to good for me..

"What do you mean Alice" I was hurt, why was it a problem if I went out with Edward

"Well you just hardly know him and with his new job...he...well he may be too busy and I just don't want to see you getting hurt Bella"

"Do you think he is too good for me Alice?" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I struggled to contain them. I thought me and Alice were friends, now she was telling me I shouldn't be dating her brother.

"No Bella!" she exclaimed loudly "it's not that" she got up off the bed and hugged me tight "You are a beautiful person and I love you. It has nothing to do with being too good for you, if anything you are way too good for him" she chuckled

"Then why, what's the problem?" Tears slowly slid down my face

"Please don't cry!" she said wiping the tears away "look Bella, I'm just concerned you make get hurt in all this. Any guy would be lucky to have you"

I wiped my tears away and looked at Alice "I have never felt this way about anyone Alice, I hardly know him yes, but there is something there."

"I know there is Bella, I could see that Saturday night at dinner the moment I introduced you"

I smiled; remembering first laying my eyes on him.

"Just be careful ok?"

"I always am Alice, probably more than I should"

She laughed and sat back down on the bed. Scooting back she leaned against the head board "now hurry up and put the dress on, He will be here soon and I still have to do your hair and makeup."

45 minutes later I was dressed, my hair was up in a fancy bun and Alice had applied a small amount of makeup, the dress sat nicely around my body. Alice was in the kitchen making dinner for her and Jasper; I sat in the living room flicking through channels waiting for Edward to pick me up.

About 5 minutes later; a knock came on the door. I quickly jumped up and practically ran over. Opening it Edward was standing there in all his glory holding a bunch of red roses in his hands and a huge grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, The Roses were absolutely beautiful.

"These are for you" he said handing them toward me. Taking them I opened the door and ushered him in "Thanks Edward, I'll just go chuck them in some water" I said and turned and nearly skipped to the kitchen. Alice looked up from the pot she was stirring on the stove and smiled

"Wow Bella they are gorgeous"

"I know right, How adorable is he" I gushed

Alice took the pot off the stove and placed it on the bench, "I'm just going to go say hi to Edward" she said and walked out of the door. I found a vase in the cupboard and pulled it out.

Filling it up with water I could hear Alice and Edward talking in the living room. I finished filling up the vase and walked over the door way and tried to listen to what they were saying. I didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation but it may give me incite to why Alice was sceptical about anything happening between me and Edward.

"Alice, Its none of your business" I heard Edward say

"I just don't want Bella getting hurt ok" Alice said, her voice sounding pained

"I would NEVER" he emphasized the 'never' "hurt Bella, I care about her ok, Things will work out little sister" I could tell he was smiling; I took this as my queue to walk out.

"Thank you so much Edward, They are beautiful" I grinned wildly as I walked into the living room, Edward looked at me then down at Alice, "Well we should get going Bella"

They looked tense. I was worried about this now. What was Alice so worried about, why were they acting strange. I brushed it off. Edward and I were friends I hoped and if anything was wrong, He would tell me. I placed the vase on the table and grabbed my handbag from the sofa.

"Let's go" I smiled and headed for the door, He followed behind me and we exited the dorm. Shutting the door we started down the hall. He suddenly stopped and spun me around to him.

His lips met mine; with such passion and force, but a good force. I felt his tongue attempted to enter my mouth. Giving him access he slipped it in and or tongues met. His hand come up to me face as he cupped my cheek in his hand. A wave of electricity ran through my body, it felt on fire. I eagerly kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck; I had to reach up on my tippy toes.

He finally broke us away when we were struggling for breathe. He laughed and stroked a piece of hair behind my ear. "God you look beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you. I have been wanting to that since yesterday'

I could feel my face blush as I shied my face away from his.

"Come on lets go" He said grabbing my hand and we headed down the stairs.

We reached the restaurant in about 10 minutes. It was close to the place we had been to on Saturday night. Getting out he was already at my side, reaching for my hand; we made our way inside.

We ended up both ordering the sea bass on veggies and a beautiful leek and mushroom sauce.

Sitting at the table we were sipping our wines; Edward had ordered the most expensive on the menu.

"So Alice picked out the dress?" he laughed, obviously had seen it before.

"Yeah" I blushed "I didn't really have anything"

"Well she did well, it looks amazing on you"

"Thanks" I said, I wanted to bring up Alice. I wanted to know why she was acting weird and the conversation they had in the living room. Obviously it was about me. Was Edward married or hiding some horrible secret. I needed to know. The way he made me feel; I was pretty sure. No sure; I was falling in love with this man, I didn't want to but I couldn't turn it off. The way he looked at me made my knees weak, the way touched me and the feelings that shot through my whole body. The way he kissed me; it was all out of this world. So I needed to know.

"Edward?"

"Yeah"

"What were you and Alice arguing over?"

Edward frowned in confusion "What do you mean? Back at your place?" I nodded and he straightened up on his chair "We were not arguing, she is just concerned about us that's all. I guess she does not want things to turn ugly, you know given I'm her brother and you are her roommate and friend"

I thought about what he had said, it made sense.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense" I smiled; he leaned over and took my hand in his and stroked it gently.

"Bella I have never felt this way about anyone. With you...it feels so right...perfect"

I couldn't help but grin wildly at his words. I could feel my heart speeding up and doing summersaults. They were the words I had been thinking but hadn't been able to say yet.

"I feel the same Edward" I chuckled lightly

Just as I said this our food arrived and was placed in front of us, our hands separated and I instantly hated the loss of contact.

The rest of dinner was the most fun I have had in ages. We laughed and joked; I found out all about his family and childhood; everything. He told me about his last relationship, It was with a girl back in new jersey, they had broken up about a year ago. They had only been together for a couple of months before Edward realised she was not his type at all and ended it amicably.

I told him about my past boyfriends, which was not many and not much of a story, needless to say the conversation around that topic didn't last long.

We were on our way back to dorm, cruising along the expressway. Edward had music playing quietly in the back ground; we sat in a comfortable silence.

"I had a great time tonight" He said, snapping me out of my happy daze I was currently in.

"Yeah I did to" I replied and looked over to him; he was looking at me with such desire. His eyes smouldered in the dim light of the car. I couldn't help but break the eye contact.

We reached the Dorm and Edward escorted me up to my door. We faced each other; he grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"So when can I see you again?" I asked. Sounding desperate I'm sure

He leaned in and kissed my cheek "I have a lot to do with preparation for my first class next Monday so I am going to be flat out. I will do my best to see you but please don't think I'm ignoring you or avoiding you, I had the best night tonight and there will be a lot more of these ok" He said kissing me up my jaw line; making his way to my neck "After next Monday I am all yours" He whispered in my ear. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. My body froze at his kiss and his touch.

All I could do is nod; I could feel a smile forming on my lips and he kept kissing, moving down to my collar bone.

He suddenly stopped kissing and came back up to my face. "I better go"

"Do you have to" I exhaled deeply, finally getting my breathe back at the loss of contact

He grinned "Yes Bella, As much as I don't want to" He moved in a kissed my lips. Pushing me lightly up against the door he pushed his body into mine; I felt his hands running down the sides of my body. Nothing had ever felt this good.

He pulled away and touched my cheek "Sweet dreams" and he left. I leaned against the door and attempted to catch my breath and calm myself down. Without any doubt in my mind; I was totally in love with Edward Cullen.

--

Edwards POV

It was Sunday. 5 days after my date with Bella, I had called her and text her; but I still missed her like crazy. I was finishing the forms of registration for my new Job starting tomorrow. It was at UCLA, I was so excited and looking forward to it. I had missed my family to much to stay in New Jersey, so coming home and getting a job straight away was a dream come true and now I have Bella to. Well I'm not sure where we stood but god she was perfect in every way. I was falling for this girl.

The only problem was the fact that I was teaching at UCLA, the school Bella attended. Teacher student relations were defiantly not allowed. Alice had picked up on this and was hugely worried that this it would turn out bad; for Bella and me. She had warned me and I'm pretty sure she discretely warned Bella. But there was no guarantee I would even be her professor. Sure she was majoring in architecture and I was an Architecture and design professor. But there were a lot of classes in that field and a lot of professors teaching that.

So the way I looked at it was I wouldn't be teaching her, Tomorrow night after my first class I would go and see Bella and tell her I was teaching in her school. I don't know how she will react or feel but I was falling for this girl and I couldn't give up on us.

The morning came and I was looking forward to the day a head. I would get to see Bella tonight and it was my first day at my new school.

Heading into the school grounds I pulled my map book out and tried to figure out where my class was. I spotted it on the map and headed over, it was on the other side of campus. Of course I had to come in the wrong entrance on my first day.

I got to my class room; looking at my watch I realised I was 5 minutes late. I quickly rushed through the door and into the class. The students were sitting in their chairs talking amongst themselves when I entered. As soon as the door clicked shut they all stopped talking and immediately looked over to me. I scanned the room of students.

My heart stopped dead. She was there. Looking back at me with sheer horror on her face.

_Ok so that's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is already under way, but wanted to break them up so it was kinda a cliff hanger. Anyway review if you would like to._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter_

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I stared in shock as Edward entered my classroom and put his briefcase on the desk, He looked up and scanned the room, and His eyes fell on me. He was my teacher, Out of all the schools and all the classes he could teach; it had to be mine. The guy I was falling in love with and was dating was my teacher.

I could feel the tears burn my eyes, He stood there with the same look I'm sure I was giving him. This could not be happening.

It suddenly clicked in my head; that's what Alice and he were arguing about the other night. She knew what he teaches; she knew what class I took. She knew; and she didn't tell me. Did he know to? I didn't know what to do or how to get through the next hour but I composed myself and put on a fake smile. He would know straight away.

He broke eye contact with me and moved around from his desk to the front of the class

"I'm Professor Cullen, Your professor for the next semester. I take it you have been learning from your text books the last week. However I like to begin from the beginning."

He looked at me for a brief second before continuing "Architecture; The term Architecture can be used to mean a process, a profession or documentation."

He continued to talk for the most of the class, every now and then asking the class questions, but never once calling on me for an answer. He would give me quick glances every now and then but was very focused on the class. I listen as best I could but at times my mind kept wondering back to our date last week and the kisses we had shared. My body had ached for his touch all week, not being able to see him was the worst pain I have ever felt. And now I would never be able to feel his lips on mine; His touch; ever again.

Class was finally over; Edward sat at his desk reading over some paperwork as students started to disperse from the room. I stayed back and sat at my desk, not moving. I needed to know if he knew, I needed answers. I finally start to put my heart on the line and it gets ripped out just as I always knew it would.

He looked up as the door clicked shut and the last student left.

"Bella" He sighed getting up, He looked as upset as me

"Did you know?" I asked him with Venom in my tone

"No, I honestly didn't" He said reaching my desk "There are a lot of classes in the subject, there was a very minimal chance I would end up teaching your class"

"But you knew what I studied, and more to the point you knew I went to this college, you took a Job here, and you knew" my voice my rising "I never asked you where you were teaching, this is my own fault" I said half talking to myself.

"Bella" He said coming down to my level "I'm sorry, I knew there was a chance I would be your professor, but not until after I had met you, I told myself it would be a bad idea, But Your just so..."

He couldn't get his words out so I stopped him "Edward, Shit Professor Cullen I mean"

"Please don't call me that" he cringed

"That's what you are; my professor" I felt a tear escape and trickle down my cheek "We can't do this, you are my professor, what we have...had...Is over, you know it has to be" I could feel more tears making their way out.

He brushed them away with his finger "Bella, I don't think I can walk away from you"

"Well then let me" I mumbled, trying to catch my breath and stop the tears

"Is that really what you want" He asked just as I stood up

I spun around angrily "Edward, You lied to me, your sister lied to me. You knew there was a possibility and you never once mentioned it to me, you have avoided me the last week because you knew. You knew there was a chance."

Edward slumped into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. I stood at the door, wishing I had the strength to leave. I needed to get away.

"Edward"

He looked up at me "Bella I'm in love with you"

My breath caught in my throat, he had just told me he loved me; my heart thumped wildly as I digested his words.

"It's not enough Edward" I managed to say before I exited the classroom; tears falling freely now.

I was sitting home by myself, the tears had only stopped about an hour ago, my body was exhausted; I had gone to the next class after Edwards but couldn't handle it so ended up going back to my dorm. I had not left the sofa yet. Sitting there with a box of tissues and a bag of popcorn I watched mindless TV while I thought back to mine and Edward's conversation.

Alice arrived home about 6.30. I was still in the same spot; although my bag of popcorn had finished.

Looking over at me as she placed her bag on the table; she immediately looked alarmed "Bella, what's wrong?"

"As if you don't know Alice" I said icily

"He is your professor?" she said in a rhetorical question tone

"Yes he is" I loudly let out

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea but he was so smitten with you, he wouldn't listen to anyone"

"So why didn't you tell me?" I looked over and our eyes met. I could see panic in her eyes

"I tried Bella, But I couldn't, you looked so happy when you were getting ready for your date, I just want you to be happy" She said in almost a whisper.

How could I stay angry at Alice, She had quickly become my best friend, There was no reason to stay upset with her. "It's ok Alice, It just wasn't meant to be"

Alice suddenly laughed

"Why are you laughing?"

She placed her hand on my arm "Bella, anyone can see you and my brother are meant to be! Well not anyone but I can see. I have a feeling"

"Alice get real. He is my professor, yes; there was something there but it's over. Nothing can ever happen now"

She looked at me with her big eyes; she seemed almost as upset as me.

"Yeah you're right" She grabbed my hand "what can I do to cheer you up?"

I thought about this; I was a mess, I needed a shower and definitely something to eat

"Let's go out, I feel like a wine and a dance"

Alice jumped up from the sofa and grabbed me up "That a fabulous idea" she squealed

I had to smile; Alice had a way of making me happy. "I'll just call Rosalie and see if she wants to come" She smiled and bounced off to her bedroom.

I headed into my room and started going through things I could wear out; Knowing Alice though this was a waste of time. I found a few things and placed them on the bed.

Alice came bouncing in about 5 minutes later clutching a heap of clothes in her small arms. She threw them on the bed and I instantly found her in my face nearly taking my clothes off for me.

"Alice, I can dress myself" I found myself giggling slightly. She was always to energetic

"Sorry" she smiled then walked over the bed and threw something at me "Put this on".

We did this for about 20 minutes before we finally found the outfit. It was a black tight skirt that came to just above the knees; a hot pink halter top that flowed out around my hips and long black loose boots. She did my hair and applied some makeup.

I didn't usually wear makeup but I needed a little confidence tonight, I'd had a terrible day.

We were about to leave when a knock came on the door. "Can you get it" Alice yelled from the bathroom.

I opened the door to find Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and none other than Edward standing there. Edward clearly looked uncomfortable. He kept his head down and refused to make eye contact with me. I brushed it off and opened the door for them.

Walking in; Emmett made his way over the fridge and pulled out some beers, handing one to Jasper and Edward and opening one for himself.

"How's things Bella?" Emmett asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Fine thanks Emmett" I tried to put my best fake smile on

Alice came out of the bathroom and ran straight into Jaspers arms. They shared a kiss; simple yet romantic and she pulled away from him.

"So where are you boys going tonight" Alice asked, still clutching onto jasper.

I looked over to Edward who was standing next to Rosalie, he peered up and our eyes met. I could feel the tears well up again. "Excuse me" I suddenly blurted and bolted for the bathroom.

I could hear them talking; I sat on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands. I couldn't even look at Edward; I don't know how I was going to sit in his class for next 10 weeks.

I heard Alice say to Edward he shouldn't have come round; but I didn't hear his response. I was sitting silent and still waiting for more talking but none came. After a couple of minutes a small tap came on the door. I quickly wiped away the tears in my eyes and got up off the floor.

"Come in" my voice was horse

"Bella" Alice said opening the door "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied

She came in and walked up to me. "Edward and the boys have gone"

Taking a deep breath I smiled at Alice "Let's go have some fun"

_Hey guys, Thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter._

_Next one should be up next week some time._

_Review if you want to._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

We had arrived at the bar about 20 minutes ago. Alice was chatting away with Rosalie about the type of shampoo she uses; Rosalie seemed extremely absorbed with every word she was saying. We were standing up at the bar already onto our second drink. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, my mind kept going back to Edward.

I was crushed. He was all that played in my mind since I had first laid eyes on him. I thought we had something special but now it was never going to happen.

I was snapped out of my daze by Alice shoving a shot in my face.

"Here Bella, We are having shot's" She beamed; I took the shot glass from her hand and looked over at Rosalie who had a grin playing on her face.

"Here's to the girls, and having a fun night" She cheered and raised her shot glass; me and Alice followed and raised ours to. We quickly downed them and slammed them on the counter. I looked over at Alice and her face was scrunched up as she tried to wash it down with her vodka and lemonade. I quite liked the taste and quietly ordered another one before turning to the girls.

"Were going to the lady's room, you coming Bella?" Rosalie asked

"Nah I wait here for you" I responded and they grabbed their purses and headed off the toilet.

The bar was not that busy; given it was only a Monday night. There were mostly students here from campus just having a few quiet ones. I on the other hand wanted to take my mind of a certain teacher I was in love with. I realised that would be impossible to do. But Liquor would certainly help. I wasn't a big drinker but tonight with what was going on in my mind, I needed to let loose.

I threw back the shot that the bartender had just placed in front of me. I was just about to order another when I got a tap on the shoulder. Turning around; Mike from class was standing there with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Hey Bella"

"Hi Mike" I sighed, I was really not in the mood for this. The past week he had sat by me every day. I made polite talk to him but He was not taking the hint.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked taking a seat next to me.

"Sure" I Said shoving my purse back in my bag.

He smiled brightly and ushered the barman over; ordering two tequila shots and a round of beers. I forced a smile and lifted the tequila into the air; grabbing the lemon with my other hand. The 2 previous shots I had just had were starting to go to my head. My head was buzzing and the room was getting warm. "What are we toasting to?" I asked

"Let's toast to having a drink together...which is what I have wanted to do since the moment we met" He grinned. I quickly clinked glasses with him and took the shot followed by the lemon. I knew I was going to regret that in the morning. I ignored his toast he just made and sipped at my beer; Trying to take away the taste of the tequila.

"So do you want to maybe come back to my place?" he asked shyly

By now I was really starting to feel the effects of alcohol in my system. I stood up and the ground below seemed to be moving. I was never able to handle drinking. Probably why I didn't do it often

"I don't think so Mike" I giggled, slightly drunk. At least I wasn't thinking about him. At least my mind wasn't able to picture his face and his hands running down the side of my body and his beautiful lips against mine. "Dam it" I cursed

"What" mike asked confused.

"Oh nothing" I slightly slurred.

I looked up just as Alice and Rosalie returned. They smiled at me curiously as they eyed up mike.

"Who's' this Bella?" Rosalie smirked. If the room was not spinning I would have blushed.

"This is Mike, We have a class together" I said louder than anticipated, I giggled slightly realising. Alice and Rosalie gave me a concerned look and both went to one arm each; sitting me down on my chair. I looked over at Alice; she was pulling her phone out and proceeded to dial a number.

"Who are you calling Alice?" I asked

"I'm calling the boys. I think we should call it a night and they are meant meeting us here" she said

"Edward, Its Alice" She said into the phone "We are going to go home, Bella is a little unwell" she lied. I was fine; a little drunk maybe.

"No it's ok, I can get her home ok" She paused as he said something "Yeah ok Edward, see you soon"

She hung up the phone and looked down at me. The alcohol was starting to wear off but I still felt slightly dizzy. "Bella, Edward wants to meet us at home; I guess he wants to make sure your ok"

I stood up abruptly and shook off Rosalie and Alice's hand that were pinning me down to the chair.

"I don't need him to make sure I'm fine. Mike let's get another drink" I smiled at him and linked our arms. He grinned wildly back and we moved from Alice and Rosalie and made our way up to the bar.

"Who is Edward?" He asked while we were waiting for the barman

"Nobody" I simply said and signalled the blonde from behind the bar. "I'll have a vodka, lime and soda please" she scurried off to get my drink. I turned around to see Alice on her phone again. Why couldn't she just butt out? Edward was my teacher, nothing else. I quickly turned around and skulled the drink back. It went down easy. Mike started talking about something unintelligent so I tuned him out and focused on one thing. Getting drunk and forgetting Edward Cullen.

We arrived home about 3 in the morning. Alice and Rosalie did not leave my side the whole night; I'd had a lot to drink and stumbled back into the dorm laughing at something Alice had said. I didn't remember but I knew it was funny. We had dropped Mike off on the way home, much to his disappointment that he didn't get to come home with me. I liked Mike; he was easy to talk to. He was not Edward but I couldn't have him. Maybe dating Mike would help me get over him.

I woke up that morning with a splitting headache. My eyes could hardly open, they felt heavy and sore. A sharp pain rippled through my head as I swung my legs out of bed. Never again was I drinking. I made my way into the kitchen and headed straight over to the coffee machine. Alice was sitting at the table as per usual reading the paper. She glanced up at me and smiled sympathetically; I poured my coffee and made my way over to the table, sighing; practically falling into the chair.

"How's the head?' She giggled at me slightly

I tried my best to frown at her but failed miserably when the pain shot though my head again.

"I need to shower, I have class" I got up and through back the rest of my caffeine hit.

"Bella?" Alice whispered

"Yes Alice" I said, realising my tone may have been a bit harsh

She looked up at me with big eyes "I know this is hard, but he really does care about you. Maybe you should try talking to him"

"Talk to him about what exactly? He is my teacher Alice, as much as I want to it's against all the rules and he would lose his job if anyone found out, the list goes on of reasons we shouldn't be together" I could feel the tears welling up again.

"But you started seeing each other before class even started, before you both knew, surely it counts for something?" she pleaded

"Alice, I fell in love with the guy who ended up being my teacher, nothing good can come from us being together" I sobbed wiping the tears away

"You love him?" she asked shock clearly written on her face

"I have to go otherwise I will be late" I quickly said and exited; rushing into my room. I had said too much to Alice, I didn't want Edward to know I was in love with him. I know she wouldn't drop it either, I would be hearing about this later.

I stayed in the shower for a long time, the hot water against my skin felt so good, I couldn't bear to get out. My mind was racing over my conversation with Alice. She wanted me to talk to him, Of course I would have to. I had his class first period every day. But anything to do with us, I couldn't do it.

I got to class 10 minutes late; walking in my eyes met his, as he abruptly stopped talking and looked straight into my eyes; Piercing them with his beautiful bronze ones. I could feel my cheeks redden as I averted my gaze and rushed to the only available seat; the very front. I placed my bag on the floor and took out my notebook computer out and loaded it up. Raising my head I looked at Edward who was still looking at me. Suddenly he snapped out of it and continued the class.

He called on me a couple of times during class but I knew the answer every time. I had to admit, He was good. I took a lot out of his hour lecture.

The class drew to an end; I stepped out of my chair and attempted to pack my things up. I could feel someone behind me so I ignored whoever it was and continued what I was doing.

"Uh Bella" I heard Mike say softly placing his hand on my back

I swung around breaking the contact "Oh hi Mike" I said as cheerfully as I could, I looked past his shoulder to see Edward looking intently my way. He would be able to hear this whole conversation. Dread washed over me as Mike said exactly what I hoped he wouldn't "So I had a really great time last night"

I cringed and looked over at Edward, His face dropped and he looked visibly upset

"Um yeah me to Mike, Listen I have to get going, Sorry"

"Well I was hoping we could do something, like a date?" He pleaded. His eyes were wide with hope.

Again I looked over at Edward; He sat on the edge of his desk waiting for my response

"Um maybe, I don't know. Let's just be friends and see what happens ok" I mumbled, I knew Edward had heard me because he stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk and took a seat.

"Ok Bella, Great" Mike grinned "I'll see you tomorrow" and he left.

Everyone else had left; I stared down at Edward who was looking down at the forms on his desk

"Nothing happened" I blurted out.

He raised his eyes and looked at me. Again my breathing got heavy; I could feel my palms sweating

"Ok" was all he said

"Ok?" I questioned his response.

"Ok Bella, You went out with him, what can I do, you don't want to be with me, so I can't exactly stop you from dating someone else" He said standing up and making his way around to me, standing just an inch away. I could feel his breath on my face

"I don't want to date Mike, I went out last night and he was there, we had a drink together" I struggled to get out. My eyes looked up and got caught up in his "That's all"

Edward's hand moved to my cheek and he rubbed it softly "Bella" His soft velvet voice spoke my name

"Yeah" I said looking up at him again, Feeling like I was in a trance

His lips starting moving toward mine, my whole body quivered at his oncoming face. Our eyes never left each others as his lips found mine. It was soft and tender. A wave of butterflies swept through my body as he deepened the kiss. Struggling to compose myself I wrapped my arms eagerly around his neck and entered my tongue into his mouth. He responded instantly wrapping his arms around my waist and entering his tongue into my mouth. My body reacted to his touch as my insides screamed his name in pleasure.

My mind suddenly kicked in and I pulled away in rush. My face was flushed; I could still taste him in my mouth. It was the most delicious taste.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't of happened" I panted trying to get my breath back

Edward approached me again "Bella, please look at me"

I couldn't; I couldn't do this. I snatched my bag up from the floor and rushed out of the room. I needed to breath, I couldn't breathe around him. I ran straight for my dorm, Tripping only twice on my journey. I felt the tears falling freely as I reached my room.

What was I going to do.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry it has been a while. Hope you like this chapter. Review if you do.**_

_**Thanks so much for all the feedback! You guys are awesome.**_

_**Any suggestions on where to take this story?? I have an idea but need some input.**_

_**Anyway enjoy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I had not spoken to Edward in 2 weeks; since we kissed in his classroom and I bolted. I was in his class; he asked me questions but as soon as class was over I was the first one out of there. He tried to talk to me after class a couple of times but I avoided him as best I could. Alice had tried getting me to talk to him but I couldn't do it. I had to get over him, and if I was ever going to; I had to cut off all contact.

It was Saturday morning; I was lying in bed reading my favourite book _withering heights_. I was contemplating getting out of bed and being proactive. I had washing to do and an assignment to finish but my mind was in another place. I thought about Edward every day. Avoiding him and not speaking to him was not really working as well as I'd hoped. But I knew it was for the best so I had no other choice.

About 11am I heard a soft tap on my door. Placing my book down I sat up "Come in"

Alice's head peeped through the door with a smile on her face "Hey Bella, you know it's a beautiful day outside and I'm bored. You want to do something?"

I knew Alice wouldn't let me stay in bed so I placed my book down and jumped out of bed.

"Yeah ok, what are we going to do?" I tried to act excited

"Well I thought we could go to the beach" she said excitedly

I forced a smile which I'm sure see saw right through "sounds good, Let me have a shower and I'll be out soon"

"Ok Bella, We going to have such a fun day" She bounced around; giving me a tight hug then gracefully left the room.

20 minutes later we had left the dorm and were on our way to the beach; it was a gorgeous day outside, not a cloud in the sky. It was typical California weather. I had decided to put my pink halter bikini on; along with a denim mini skirt and a dark blue tight t-shirt. Alice had worn a similar outfit but with a black bikini instead.

We reached the beach 15 minutes later; we found a park and jumped out; grabbing our towels and beach bags which carried the essentials; magazines, sun block, food and drinks. My mind constantly thought about Edward but I was excited to be here. It would take my mind off things and also hopefully I could get some sort of tan on my pasty white legs.

I looked over at Alice as we headed down to the packed beach; Kids were everywhere running around with parents in tow. I noticed she was glancing around looking.

"Alice, what are you looking for?" I asked "There is a spot here" I pointed next to us to an open spot on the sand to set up

Alice suddenly turned to me with a huge grin on her face "let's go this way, I have found the others"

My breath hitched up in my throat, I grabbed her arm just as she was about to take off "Found the others? What others" I demanded.

The smile disappeared off her face "You know my family. Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward"

I let go of her arm "Alice, why didn't you tell me he would be here. I would not have come if I had known" I said felling my eyes well up. I couldn't believe she brought me here when she knew my feelings on the matter

"Bella, can't we just have a fun day and all be friends and get along" She pleaded

I didn't know whether to just turn around and bolt or face him. I knew it was no use. I lived with Edward's sister; she was my best friend. We were bound to run into each other at some stage. I could do this. I didn't have to talk to him; we could be amicable and have a fun day. I can do this; I pep talked myself up in my head.

"Ok Alice" Is sighed in defeat

She jumped up and down and hugged me; this girl loved to hug "yay" she laughed pulling away and linking arms with me.

We headed down the beach to the others, I couldn't see them anywhere; I looked to my right and found them, my eyes scanned the group and then found him. His gorgeous eyes were looking directly into mine. My mind went into a complete haze; I could feel my heart rate pick up and my hands felt clammy. He was standing next to Emmett with a football in his hands, his bare chest and lower abdomen dripping wet. He had obviously just been in the water.

His hair was dripping; hanging in his face. He smiled softly at me; which I ignored and broke the eye contact; quickly throwing myself on the sand.

"Hey guys" Emmett smiled loudly "You finally get here"

"I had to drag Bella out of bed" Alice exaggerated and glanced over at me. She threw her bag down and embraced Jasper; sharing a long kiss

"God get a room guys" Rosalie laughed, making her way over to me and sitting down

"Hey Bella" She smiled at me

"Hey Rose" I faked a smile back

I looked up to see Edward had moved since I last saw him and was now heading down the beach with the football. Emmett bounced over to us giving Rose a quick kiss on the check and bolted off to join Edward. They started throwing the ball back and forth to each other, giving each other grief when one of them didn't catch it.

Alice had placed her towel down next to Jaspers and they sat arm in arm talking quietly to each other. I smiled at them; I wish I could be as happy as them.

I averted my eyes back to Edward and Emmett; after a few minutes of silence Rose interrupted my thoughts "I don't understand the problem Bella"

I looked over at her confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Edward, Its obvious you to are meant to be, He is you teacher; but so what"

I had no idea that Rosalie would ever try and talk to me about this; she didn't seem like the deep and meaningful type of person "um..." I didn't know what to say "It's complicated Rose"

She laughed "Bella, life is complicated. Ok Edward is your professor, but He loves you. I have never seen him this way before, He hardly talks to us, he never really comes out of his room. He is hurting to Bella. I just think if two people really feel this way about each other; nothing should stop them being together"

I lay back on my towel and placed my hands over my face "Rose, he lied to me. He knew and he didn't tell me. He could lose his job, I could get kicked out of college, and I can't let either of those things happen. And look at him; he is perfect in every way, and I'm...well I'm just plain old me"

I looked over at her "I can't be with him, end of story"

"But Bella..."

I had heard enough. I jumped up, taking my skirt off and tossing it in the sand and removed my shirt.

I ran down the sand until I hit the water; Diving head first in. The water was beautiful and warm; I slowly reached the top of the surface; I ran my hands through my hair and out of my face. I looked over to the shore to see Edward at the edge of the water looking directly at me.

He started walking toward me with a concerned look on his face. I stood there waiting for him to reach me. He was slow, never once taking his eyes off mine. I wanted to break the contact but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"Bella are you ok?" he said, his body only inches away from mine.

"I'm fine professor Cullen" I said, intentionally calling him what I do in class

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. I couldn't help but be dazzled by such a small thing.

"Please don't call me that, it's me Edward. The guy you went to dinner with, the one you shared the most amazing kisses with, not your professor" he pleaded with me.

"But that's what you are Edward" I raised my voice "My professor"

"Bella, I'm sorry this has happened and if I had known I would have not taken the job, but I am in love you, you are all I think about. My heart aches for you. All I need is for you to give this a chance" he said visibly upset.

"Edward...I...can't" I sighed "This is your career; this is my future...I...just" I was nearly in tears. I couldn't finish. My heart ached for him to. My body ached for his touch.

He stepped forward and cupped my face in his hand. His eyes gazed into mine.

I hesitated and moved my body back from him, walking deeper into the ocean. It got to my neck and I stopped; Looking around no one else was out this deep. Edward of course had followed me.

He stepped closer to me so our bodies were touching. His bare chest touched my skin; sending a wave of desire and tingles throughout my body. I looked up to his beautiful bronze eyes; He was smiling down at me

"Give us a chance Bella"

His arms wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips on my neck and he placed soft kisses all the way up to my jaw line. I could feel my body reacting to his touch as I breathed in and out deeply trying to catch my breath.

"Edward" I whispered "We can't do this"

He didn't pull away; instead he moved his lips over to mine kissing me with so much passion. I couldn't stop myself after that. Our lips moved together as one as my arms made their way around his neck. He kept a firm grasp around my hips and pulled my body closer to his. I felt his hand leave my hip and glide its way up the side of my body to find its way up to my bikini top. I left out a soft moan; this giving him more incentive to continue.

As he was about to move his hand under my bikini top he heard a cough coming from behind me.

We instantly split apart and spun around to find Emmett standing there with a grin plastered on his face. "Sorry to interrupt guys" he chuckled "But we are thinking of heading off back to our place and having a BBQ and some drinks, you guys keen?"

I felt the blush on my face so I kept my head down "Yeah sure Emmett" I mumbled

Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me and rested his face on my shoulder

"Yeah we will come back in soon, give us 5 minutes Em" he smiled

"Yeah ok" He said and turned around and swam off

Edward turned me around; He was still smiling brightly "So?" was all he said

"So, we should go in now" I replied

He leaned down and kissed me softly again. "Yeah we should, Alice will start getting impatient" he laughed. "Can we talk later?"

"Yeah I think we need to"

We headed in and dried up; putting our clothes back on and headed off to Emmett's and Edwards place.

_**Hey guys, Thanks for the awesome reviews and advice! You are great.**_

_**So I am thinking of taking this into M rated and next chapter getting pretty steamy. Not sure how you will all feel about it so let me know...but I always love a bit of E/B romance...**_

_**Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Things will progress then get worse (maybe)...but what will happen?? Keep reading to find out.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys. You are wonderful. Hope you like this chapter. I'm trying my hand at a lemon. Let me know what you think. Even if it's bad lol.**_

_**So my story has gone to M rated. If you were reading and now you're not sorry about that. I needed the lemons to develop the story and also it s great to read Bella and Edward getting it on!! Haha**_

_**Anyway enjoy! And Review **_

Chapter 7

"Bella, could you please pass me the salt" Edward asked; his eyes penetrating deep into mine. I breathed a small sigh trying to get my bearings and moved the salt over to him. We had gotten back to Emmett's and Edwards apartment and cooked up a feast of food on the BBQ. There house was a small 2 bedroom apartment about 5 kilometres from campus. It was definitely a boy's house; having football posters everywhere and girls in little bikinis pinned up in the toilet. It was cute though.

I had kept my distance from Edward; knowing we would inevitably talk later. We had gotten out of the water and headed over to the others. We spoke briefly to each other but as soon as we got into the cars I jumped in Alice's before he could suggest I go with him.

I happily got on with everyone at the table, which made this so hard not to be able to be with Edward. I loved Alice like she was my own sister. I couldn't imagine not having these people in my life.

"So Bella, how is class going?" Rose broke me out of my thoughts

I glanced up at her "Really good thanks" I said smiling as best I could, I just wanted To talk to Edward, I was nervous and excited; Every emotion was running through my body. When Edward kissed me it felt like nothing in this world mattered. I felt on fire. My core burned deep with desire. I was constantly thinking about him and the way he looked at me with so much passion.

"That's great; So Edward is a good teacher?" She asked, smiling, She placed her glass down and waited for my answer. I looked around and everyone was looking at me. I instantly found myself blushing.

"He is an excellent Teacher, probably the best I've had" I stammered, Edward's eyes met mine; His smile warming my whole body

"I'll bet" Emmett snickered

I felt so embarrassed; I pushed my plate away and stood up. I glanced over at Edward who had an angry look on his face as he glared at Emmett.

Alice smacked him lightly on the back on the head; looking up at me she smiled "Don't listen to Emmett Bell's, He's an Idiot sometimes"

"I'm just going to go for a walk, get some air" I said, stepping out of my chair

"I'll come with you" Edward stood and walked around to where I stood.

We excused ourselves and headed for the door, Edward's hand rested on my lower back as he escorted us out, past the front porch and down the stairs.

"Where are we walking to?" he grinned his beautiful smile, I felt my breathing increase as his face leaned into mine and his lips brushed softly against mine; His grin never leaving his beautiful face.

He pulled away and took my hands into his, facing me, waiting for me to answer.

"Lets' just walk" I finally responded and turned and walked away from him, trying desperately to get my breath back.

He caught up to me with ease and grabbed my hand and linked his fingers in between mine.

"So" he said hesitantly as we walked "I just want to say thank you for giving us this chance"

"I have not given us any chance Edward" I said

I looked over and saw a smile creep up on his face.

"What's so funny?" I demanded and spun around to face him.

"Bella, just by walking with me tonight and what happened at the beach; that is a chance, stop being stubborn" he laughed "You can't deny that there are no feelings involved here"

"And I told you Edward, We can't be together, you're my teacher" I whispered putting distance between us, I hardly believed it myself anymore.

"Is that what you really want?" His eyes pierced deep into mine, I could feel my heart rate picking up, the tear ducts in my eyes start to water.

"I...It's not about what I want, this is wrong, we could both get into trouble"

A single tear fell and he wiped it away "This feels anything but wrong Bella"

I wiped my eyes angrily, not at Edward but at the situation "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall in love with my teacher" I cried. This was all getting too much for me; my heart ached for Edward, for his touch, his kiss, the way we got lost in each other's eyes.

"Wait" He stammered "Your in love with me?" he questioned; eyes smouldering in the poorly lit foot path.

I pulled my gaze from his and averted my eyes down to the ground "I didn't say that"

"Bella" His hand cupping my jaw, he lifted my face to meet his beautiful eyes

I could feel my body reacting to his touch, the way he said my name. It gave my whole body Goosebumps.

I swallowed hard "Yeah"

"You're in love with me?" He asked again

I couldn't lie to him, I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with him. Edward Cullen, My professor; was the love of my life. My mind constantly thought about him, everything about him was perfection.

"Yes" I said, I couldn't help but grin "I can't hide this anymore, I love you Edward"

"I love you to my beautiful Bella" He laughed picking me up, spinning me around.

"Edward!" I giggled "Put me down"

"Sorry my love" He whispered in my ear as he placed me down on the ground

Cupping my face in his hands he moved in and placed his lips against mine, softly at first, slowly he entered his tongue and met mine with a small force. My arms made their way around his neck as I pushed my body closer to his. His hands left my face and travelled down my body.

Pulling away from my mouth; he was just as breathless as me.

"You feel amazing" He panted

I wanted him, all of him. Throwing my arms around him again our lips found each other's once again, I put more force into it; felling a wave of pleasure wash over me. His lips worked perfectly against mine. Again he pulled away needing to breath.

"Not here Bella" He struggled to stop himself "let's go back to your place, its more private"

I gazed into his eyes "Ok" I grinned, giving him a slow forceful kiss.

I finally pulled away, separating our bodies I instantly felt cold. I wrapped my arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest, he placed his arm around me shoulder and pulled me tight as we made our way to his car. "Should we tell the others were leaving" I asked. He opened my door and held my hand to help me in "I will text Alice on the way" He grinned and shut the door.

--

--

--

"Are you nervous?" He asked as he placed kisses up and down my collarbone. My head arched back is pleasure "No" I whispered, my hands running up his t-shirt, making contact with his toned hard chest. He let a soft moan escape his lips then brought his lips to mine.

Slowly his lips worked with mine, his hands making contact with my skin, my whole body felt on fire. I could feel my core was wet with desire.

He lifted me off my feet and placed me on my bed; never once removing his lips from mine. I felt his hand roam up my singlet, slowly removing it over my head. Our faces parted as he slipped it over my head, looking down at me he grinned; "God you are beautiful Bella" I instantly blushed; pulling his face back down to mine and kissed him with force.

His hand made its way around my back as he unclipped my bra and removed it with ease.

"You've done this before" I giggled as his lips found my erect right nipple. I let out a gasp as he found my other nipple with his fingers, pinching then lightly while flicking my other one with his wet tongue. I had never felt so aroused in all my life.

I tugged at his shirt and raised it up to the top off his chest. I heard him chuckle as he removed himself from my bare chest and pulled it off. His chiselled chest dazzled me; I could feel myself getting wetter by each passing second.

His lips crashed down on mine with force, he ran his hands down the sides of my naked body and then lowered his body onto mine. My breasts came in contact with his naked beautiful chest and we both gasped in pure pleasure.

We continued touching and exploring each other, I didn't want this to ever end. The way his hands felt on my body was indescribable; my whole body was tingling with pleasure.

Running kisses up and down my bare stomach he reached for my shorts button; Un-doing them he slowly rolled them down my legs and off. Throwing them on to the floor he looked up at me with deep smouldering eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

His lips returned to my abdomen; using his tongue to swirl delicate stokes. My body responded; arching my back off the ground I let a small gasp. "Yes I'm sure" I panted.

Moving his fingers down, he removed my bikini bottoms with ease. I instantly found his tongue make contact between my legs, making small stokes on my pleasure spot "Oh my god Edward" I gasped out loud.

His pace quickened, his stokes getting bigger, I could feel my Clit heat up; my whole body was becoming overwhelmed with bliss. The heat coming off his tongue as it delved into me was almost unbearably hellacious; I could feel small amounts of sweat building on my forehead as he continued to work my clit with his divine tongue.

"Oh fuck Edward" I heaved "I'm so close"

My body suddenly convulsed in a wave of complete ecstasy, I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist; my body quivering "Ed...Ward...OH MY GOD EDWARD ...FUCK!" I screamed; gripping onto his back with my fingers. He released his mouth from me and made his way up to my face, my body was still buzzing with contentment. A slight tingle played in between my legs.

He kissed me hard, I could feel my juices in his mouth; Causing me to lunge deeper into his delicious mouth. I felt him undo his zip and pull his pants off. His erect penis instantly fell out and was pressed firmly up against my thigh.

"Make love to me Edward" I sighed with a huge grin playing on my face.

And he did.

He Entered me; with small pumps. His large member slid in and out my tight walls. I could feel myself getting hotter. He felt perfect inside of me, with every thrust our eyes met. Never leaving each others, we both couldn't hold in our cries of pleasure and pure ecstasy.

"God you feel amazing" He panted as he continued to thrust my tight wet walls.

I could feel my body getting ready for another intense orgasm. His thrusting got faster; His body had a slight sweat breaking through as we continued to get close to climax.

Finally I reached my peak, as did he. "Oh Edward...uhhhh...fuck" I screamed, my body was quivering. I wrapped my legs tighten around him again and arched my body back as I felt him coming to a climax.

"I'm coming Bella, Oh fuck" he moaned delving deeper into me, His body came crashing down and he wrapped his arms around me; still pumping himself into me, gradually slowing until our bodies were mouldered together, both of us trying to catch our breath. It was the most erotic, pleasurable intense moment in my life.

He rolled off me once our breathing had returned to normal. He rested on his side, propped up on is elbow. Smiling he pushed a strand of hair out of my face "Wow" He grinned

I couldn't help but grin back "Yeah wow" I giggled

"Bella, you are my life now, we can get through this" He became serious

"I hope so" I whispered.

"Do you want me to resign?" he asked, concern all over his face "I don't want to lose you over this"

I shimmied myself over to him and snuggled into his chest, his arm wrapping around my back.

"No Edward, We can do this. You are my teacher; A great teacher as well. We just need to make sure school is school and us is us. No mixing and no favouritism" I laughed

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead "We can do that, as long as I can hold you like this at night" He kissed me again.

"It will be hard to restrain myself from grabbing you and taking you right there on your desk" I giggled, rolling on top of him; placing kisses over his naked chest.

"Well maybe you should wear a short skirt and we can use my desk as a prop" he grinned, his hands roaming my erect nipples.

"Maybe" I laughed placing a kiss on his lips. I was not about to risk my place there and his job. But it was fun to tease each other

We ended up drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. I was completely and utterly in love with Edward Cullen. But I knew it was going to be a long way to happiness.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Sorry about the long as delay.**_

_**I have been busy with work and only really got time, have been working on it about a week.**_

_**It is a bit of fluff...which is always good. But it's about to get messy...again...something at school happens...haha but keep reading to find out.**_


End file.
